Bjorn Kyle
|number= 2 (anime) 3 (game) |element= Wood |team= Desert Lion |seiyuu= Satoshi Katōgi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 073 |debut_manga = None}} Bjorn Kyle (ビヨン・カイル, Biyon Kairu) is a defender and the captain of Desert Lion. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"A boy who seems to live in the shadows. He pulls the team with high mobility."'' Background His team, Desert Lion, is used to running through the desert, so he can play under intense heat without feeling overwhelmed. He has great stamina and lower body strength, allowing him to spend the whole match running without growing tired. Appearance Bjorn has tan skin and is of standard height. He has teal hair that is a bit wavy which covers his left eye. He has green eyes with dark shadows under them. Personality He is shown to be caring towards his team as he was determined to win against Inazuma Japan. He is also the main strategist of the Desert Lion team, being able to coordinate multiple strategies in little time. Bjorn is seen to be a great commander. Plot Season 3 Bjorn made his debut in episode 73 where he, along with his teammates, had a match against Inazuma Japan. After some minutes, when Fubuki uses his Wolf Legend in order to make a goal, Bjorn use his body to hold the ball. However, he was unsuccessful. During the halftime, he was seen smiling after seeing that many players of Inazuma Japan were tired. In the second half, he and his teammates had the upper hand due to their high level of stamina under the heat of the sun. However, they still lost to Inazuma Japan with a score of 3-2. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In order to recruit Bjorn, you need to have already defeated Desert Lion in Hirai Shinzou's challenge route. After recruiting him from the machine, he will be located to the left of Toramaru's restaurant. He also appears randomly. Stats Inazuma Eleven 3 At lv. 99 *'GP': 124 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 51 *'Body': 62 *'Control': 65 *'Guard': 72 *'Speed': 58 *'Stamina': 75 *'Guts': 61 Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 165 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribble': 106 *'Technique': 95 *'Block': 179 *'Speed': 89 *'Stamina': 147 *'Catch': 73 *'Lucky': 97 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 90 *'Dribble': 113 *'Block': 174 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 92 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 95 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Mirage Shoot' *'OF Scissors Bomb' *'DF Desert Storm 改' *'SK Defense Force' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Side Winder' *'SK Block Plus 20' *'DF Twin Mixer' *'DF Big Scissors' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Side Winder' *'DF Fractal House' *'DF Dimension Cut ' *'SK Block Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Mirage Shoot' *'DF Desert Storm' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Asia Daihyou' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Spark' *'Raimon U-15' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Navigation Category:Captains